fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler and Linda
Tyler and Linda is an EliShows original series created by EliNinja. The series aired from December 5th, 2013 to June 2nd, 2016 for a total of 5 seasons and 30 half-hour episodes and is considered the very first EliShows original series. It is about the daily lifes of two roommates, incredible universal sensation Tyler (Dana Snyder) and his unpopular jerkhole friend Linda (Ashley Johnson), who had just gotten out of high school. The series was praised for it's heavy use of retroscripting (reminiscent of swim's Home Movies) and is rated TV-PG-DLV in the United States. Episodes Season One (2013-2014) #Breakfast (12/05/2013) - Tyler and Linda run out of cereal and make some weird breakfast of their own. #Kitten (12/19/2013) - Linda makes numerous attempts to get a ghost cat off of her head after she and Tyler visited a haunted mental asylum. #Minus (12/26/2013) - Tyler trains Linda for a big challenge that she was brought into by some dude named Minus. #Hands (1/09/2014) - When Tyler washes his hands in what seems to be water, he gets some galactic superpowers. #Samurai (1/23/2014) - Tyler and Linda's samurai landlord tries to kill them after they pull a huge prank on him. #Arcade (2/13/2014) - Linda attempts to beat Tyler's world high score at a stupid little game called "Butt Lundh 3000". Season Two (2014) #Backstory (3/20/2014) - Tyler tells Linda the story of the time he was sent to the Guantanamo Bay detention camp. #Vaynards (3/27/2014) - Linda finds an ancient spell book from an abandoned antique shop. #Samurai II (4/10/2014) - the landlord's samurai brother challenges him to a duel, and Tyler and Linda make money off of promoting it. #Creep (4/17/2014) - When Linda finds out she has a stalker after her, she spends all week trying to kill him. #Sammich Glob: Part One (4/24/2014) - The all-mighty sammich glob comes to Earth for the first time in a billion years. #Sammich Glob: Part Two (5/01/2014) - When the bread-pocalypse happens, Tyler and Linda team up to stop the sammich glob. Season Three (2014) #Promise (8/21/2014) - Tyler breaks a friend's promise and is cursed with a hundred years of anal pain. #Snowball (8/28/2014) - a snowball dog runs into Tyler and Linda's apartment and makes a demonic snow army out of all of their water. #Samurai III (9/11/2014) - Tyler and Linda find something wrong with the samurai landlord, who is possessed by the sammich glob. #All of the Girls (9/18/2014) - When Tyler starts hanging out with a bunch of sexy chicks, Linda gets jealous of them, but denies it. #Asteroid Snow (9/25/2014) - during the last official week of summer, it is snowing asteroids and causes at least a......million deaths or so? #Acid Jar (10/16/2014) - Tyler and Linda have 5 hours to get out of the country before a massive floating jar of acid pours all over it. Season Four (2015) #This is Us (3/19/2015) - Tyler and Linda start new lives in toffity ol' England as the only American survivors of the US acid pour. #The Whip (3/26/2015) - Linda finds a mysterious whip that possesses every god-like power she never knew existed. #Spiders (4/02/2015) - Linda adopts a litter of baby lazer spiders who she doesn't know are working for the sammich glob. #UK Fries (4/09/2015) - Tyler and Linda boycott the UK's newest snack when they discover how friggin' ew it is. #Gun Squab (4/16/2015) - Tyler and Linda join a fancy little squad of gunmen who are preparing for the upcoming pizza war. #Kickflip (4/23/2015) - When Tyler accidentally kills the prime minister with a killer kickflip, he and Linda are on the run. Season Five (2016) #Psycho Therapy (3/17/2016) - Tyler and Linda help out a psycho friend who recently killed hundreds of babies. #Bomb in the Boards (5/05/2016) - Tyler and Linda have half an hour to turn off a bomb that has just been activated and planted under their floorboards. #Primin' Gurl (5/12/2016) - Linda decides to run for prime minister so that she can make history as the first female PM of the UK since Margaret Thatcher resigned in 1990. #Goodbye Party (5/19/2016) - Tyler and Linda's hotel friends host a goodbye party for them as they move to Linda's new PM office, even though Tyler and Linda barely even know them. #Ice Bots: Part One (5/26/2016) - a brand new assistant in UK stores turns into a suicidal war machine after seeing what people do to his brethren, and recruits every other brother of his to take down the country, and the world. #Ice Bots: Part Two (series finale; 6/02/2016) - Tyler and Linda summon every war person who's ever fought villains and dictators and cook up some pretty great war plans. And then, the ultimate war of all ultimate wars begins. Category:Television series Category:EliNinja